The Hanyou and the Miko
by Fluffy Kitsune
Summary: Well...I wrote this story a long time ago...so it's not that great. Anyways, its about Inuyasha and Kagome discovering their feelings about each other...kinda...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…or ramen…lol

'blah' thoughts

"blah" talking

Chapter one:

Once more a fight had occurred and Inuyasha and Kagome both stalked off in their own directions. They were both thinking the exact same thought. 'Why does this always happen. I know that they don't feel this way about me, so why does it seem like it every once in awhile.' Let alone, neither of them knew that they both loved each other dearly.

As Kagome jumped through the well, Inuyasha was thinking, 'I should go after her, but what if her friends are over? Especially that Hobo person, and what if she "sits" me again?' But he decided to follow anyways. Luckily no one was over. At least until another hour or two.

As the blue light of the well's power encased him, he landed in Kagome's Era. He slowly walked towards Kagome's house. His sensitive nose could smell the salt from her tears. He felt horribly guilty. 'Why do I always drive her away? I love her, but I am always so mean to her. I am such an idiot!'

When Inuyasha finally made it to the house, he walked up the stairs with his ears drooped before Mrs. Higurashi even said "Hello". He knocked on Kagome's door. Kagome opened the door, trying to hide the evidence that she had been crying. When the door opened completely, Kagome stopped, startled to find the hanyou standing there, looking guilty. Before she knew it, Kagome was wrapped in two his strong arms. That surprised her. She didn't know why he had just done that, and actually, neither did he. 'What just compelled me to do that?' He then proceeded to say, "Kagome! Don't cry! I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Kagome just stared at him. 'Is he being serious?' "Alright Inuyasha!" Kagome said, brightening. "I will make us some ramen! That will cheer us up!" She laughed when she saw the really happy look Inuyasha got on his face at the mention of ramen.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes?" Kagome answered. "Are your friends coming over today?" "I sure hope not! But you never know when-"_ding dong. _"Well," Kagome sighed, "That answers your question." Inuyasha cursed under his breath, "Damnit!"

"HI!!" Came the three voices that were unnaturally in unison. That was Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo for you. Inuyasha glared at them. 'How do they do that?'

"Hey guys," said the not very happy Kagome. "Can we come in?" Eri asked, pushing her way in, clearly not giving Kagome a choice in the matter. This provoked Inuyasha and he growled. Kagome gave him a sharp glare and he stopped immediately. Hojo gave a small frown, but stopped immediately when he saw Kagome look at him. Kagome walked into the living room and sat down with Inuyasha on her left. Ayumi asked, "Who is this cute guy, Kagome? He's cute!" Kagome quickly flushed the color of Inuyasha's haori.

He's my friend. He's visiting from… um… California!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOO," All the girls replied, looking really excited. (sigh creepy girls. 0.o) Hojo just looked bored.

"Ummm…," Kagome began nervously. Inuyasha began growling again as he glared at the very nervous, squirming Hojo who was being watched under the scrutinizing eye of the hanyou. Kagome laughed nervously as she glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, who was very glad she couldn't say the subduing word at the moment, stopped growling the minute she glared at him.

Hojo then said something, snapping everyone's attention back to him, "Kagome? Would you like to go to the fair with me on Saturday?"

For Inuyasha, that hit too close to home. He leapt off the couch with unnatural speed and lifted Hojo up by his collar, while growling menacingly at him. Kagome stood up sharply, "Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha winced, knowing full well that Kagome's friends presence would not help him now.

"SIT, BOY!!!!!" A huge slam occurred as Inuyasha met Mr. Floor once more. (WINCE! Wow… that must really hurt… OKAY back to the story now…)

Everyone looked at the "floored" Inuyasha and the fuming Kagome in confusion. "Uhhh…," Kagome's friends said.

"Heh heh heh… oops?" Eri suddenly yelled, "Wow Kagome! How did you do that???"

"Why do you think I did it?" Kagome asked, "He could of just randomly slammed into the ground when I said 'Sit, Boy'!!" At that time Inuyasha was at his knees when he came crashing down.

"Oops," muttered Kagome as Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded quite like, "Oi bitch! What did I do that time???" "Sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to do that!" "Feh," was her only answer. Inuyasha stood up and Kagome quickly ushered her friends out of the house against their dire protests.

"That was way too close, Inuyasha! Be more careful what you do to my friends!" "But that 'Hobo' guy asked you out again!" Inuyasha muttered. "And you suddenly care?!" yelled an angry Kagome. "Yes!" Inuyasha shouted without thinking.

Sooo…How did you like it? Just to remind you…I wrote this a looong time ago…so it really sucks…heh…yeah… Thnx, Flufy Kitsune


End file.
